Lightningbright
by PokeSpencerMan
Summary: Starstorm, one of the world's best flyers, must team up with his friends to save Equestria from evil! Main characters are my OCs. Don't judge bronies.
1. Chapter 1: A Storm of Stars

**Me: If you follow my Tumblr you know that this fanfiction is celebrating the day I created PokeSpencerMan on YouTube, which was exactly one year ago if you're reading the day of upload.**

**Starstorm: Finally time for me to get an appearance on fanfiction!**

**Me: Again, if you follow my Tumblr, you know that the pony speaking right now is Starstorm, my OC Pegasus pony. The other main characters are my OCs too. **

**Soarin: Except for Starstorm, Blue Flare, Sky Rocket, Heart Storm, Lucky, Checkmate and Fast Ball, PokeSpencerMan doesn't own My Little Pony. If he did, Rainbow Dash would be in the Wonderbolts. Then again, so would Starstorm.**

**Me: And don't judge me for being a brony. FiM is a great show and is enjoyed by many other boys. Please be a stooky and enjoy my decent fanfic.**

**Chapter 1: The Storm of Stars**

Today is the biggest day of my life. The Equestrian Best Pegasus Pony Flyer Competition is down to the final competitors! And I'm ready to win! Eight flyers, and I'm one of them! Only problem? These are some of the best flyers EVER!

"Geez, I'm not feeling so good all of a sudden." I think aloud.

"It's probably fear of losing." Says my old friend Soarin, a member of the Wonderbolts and another finalist. "Must be weird Starstorm, this is the first time you have no chance of winning."

I ignore Soarin, who is wearing his blue Wonderbolts outfit, already prepared to start. If I were to say something in a mean way, he'd take the loss to hard and his confidence would deflate. I'm no jerk, so I keep it simple.

"You must be thinking of somepony else. I don't lose." I finish combing my yellow mane, which instantly pops back up. I give up on my mane and follow Soarin out of the cramped sleeping space that I had stayed in overnight. The Cloudsdale Stadium puts the awe, in awesome. It's the kind of place that makes you feel like you're in some sort of dream.

"The Stadium sure is busy today." Points out Soarin. That's an understatement. Dozens of ponies are flooding the hallways getting ready for the race to begin. And that's not even including the thousands of fans I can already hear screaming from outside. I randomly start to think about what I'm about to do. What if I lose? I could probably out speed Soarin, but there are bound to be someponies who can out speed me. My thoughts fall out of my head as I bump into somepony. I'm knocked down, and flinch for a second.

"OH! I'm sosososososososo sorry!" Says the panicked voice of a mare. A worried looking pink pony is sitting on the floor across from me. I shake my head quickly and respond.

"That's fine, no problem." I pull myself up and offer the mare my hoof. She takes it with her own and stumbles as she gets up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry-"

"It's okay. It's my fault I wasn't watching where I was going." I hear a fake cough from behind me and remember Soarin is still here.

"Starstorm, in case you forgot, we have to go. Biggest day of your life, remember?" I'm secretly annoyed at Soarin, but I keep my cool.

"Right. Goodbye Ms..."

"It's Heart Storm." I nod cheerfully.

"Well, I'll see you around Heart Storm." The mare hurries off, and Soarin and I go the other direction. As soon as we're out of sight he slaps me, hard.

"You're quite the charmer aren't you Star." I can't tell if he's being sarcastic. Not that I really care. I'm too busy thinking about that mare. How her hot pink mane was curled with streaks of a brighter pink and how her kind green eyes sparkled in the light of the lamp.

Soarin and I reach the area where the other flyers are waiting. I see Spitfire, my other childhood friend. I also see Rainbow Dash, Equestria's fastest flyer in history...for now. She's speaking with her friend Fluttershy, who is here to cheer her on.

A blue mare enters the room and motions for us to be silent. The other ponies stop chattering. I take in a deep breath as she reads out the rules. But I've already memorized them by heart.

"_The first rule of flying races, is that there are no rules."_ But the rules weren't all I memorized. _"The entire course is filled with obstacles that will add more challenge. Opening and closing doors, fire walls, mazes and many more. You have all sworn not to blame the race for any injuries, and we have the signatures to prove it. Whoever reaches the finish line first wins."_ I take another deep breath. _"Sounds simple enough."_ And I'm not being sarcastic.


	2. Chapter 2: Speed of Light

**Spencer: I know, I know. I should be working on Pokemon 101, but after this was published, my inbox exploded with favorites and follows. I know you all like ponies, so let's get on with that.**

**Rainbow Dash: PSM does not own MLP: FiM. **

**Chapter 2: Speed of Light**

I stand at the start of the course in ready position. Seven other pegasi are to my right. I glance at the pony right next to me. He's blue with a brown mane and wears goggles over his eyes. The most unusual thing about this stallion is his wings.

His wings are covered by a metal coat, attached to rockets of some sort. Seems...heavy. My attention turns to the blue mare who is about to start the race.

"On your mark...Get set...GO!" And everything is set into movement. Everypony launches forward at once, then everything is in slow motion. Rainbow Dash is in the lead, no surprise. I'm in fourth. But not for long.

The world returns to normal speed and I blast forward, and I'm in second. Rainbow Dash is farther ahead, but I can catch up no problem. Until, somepony passes me. It's the metal-wing pony! His rockets are pushing him forward! I suddenly feel rebellious. Nopony passes me.

I amp up my speed, but the stallion is fast too. We're tied for second, and I spot the first obstacle. A fire wall. Rainbow Dash is ahead, but slowing to try and dodge the fire wall. Luckily, so does the other pony. I take my opportunity, and blast past him. I reach Rainbow Dash, who glances at me with a surprised look on her face.

"'Sup?" And I blast off again, passing her completely. The wall of flames approaches quickly, switching on and off quickly. I close my eyes and blast forward, without taking the time to see if my timing is right, because I already know that it's not. I shoot forward into the fire, and emerge from the other side. I open my eyes again and hear gasps from the ponies watching.

"Blue Flare is going to kill me." I think aloud without stopping. My friend is probably freaking out at the fact that my yellow mane is on fire. I take a look back at the other ponies behind me. Rainbow Dash and the blue stallion are decently far behind, and are looking at me like I'm insane.

Then again, I did just fly into a wall of flames without flinching. I probably wouldn't think of myself as "all there" either. My attention turns back to the path in front of me. I spot the next obstacle. A maze.

I wonder what they were thinking when they made the maze out of clouds. I guess that's pretty much the only material you can really get to float in the air. Oh well, it's as good as gone now. I blast into the fluffy walls and smash through with little effort.

I blast out the other side of the maze in a matter of seconds. I look back and see that Rainbow Dash is catching up, following my trail through the maze.

The next obstacle is a tunnel made from thunderclouds. Each cloud will shoot a bolt of lightning at whoever is passing. I pick up speed and race toward the tunnel. I enter and am instantly shot with lightning. I'm knocked to the side a bit, but I don't stop or slow down.

Another blast hits. This one causes a bit more pain, and I slow down just a second. But the second gives Rainbow Dash just enough time to race past and exit the tunnel.

I flinch, but keep moving, until I'm out of the tunnel. I look back. The blue pony is a bit behind me. I look forward. Rainbow Dash is in front. I focus my attention on passing her. I blast forward with all my energy, and catch up with Rainbow Dash.

The finish line gets closer and closer, I keep my pace, still in a tie for first with Rainbow Dash. I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win, I'm gonna-I suddenly feel a shock of pain. Rainbow Dash blasts forward as I slow and crosses the finish line. I cross it just behind her at a slower pace. The pain is growing more and more, and I have no idea why, until I realize that my mane is still on fire.

I'm suddenly soaked as somepony dumps a bucket of water on top of me. The pain slowly goes away and I'm left with large burns. The pony who dumped the water is Heart Storm.

"Thanks." Is all I can say. I still lost. I touch my hoof to the back of my head where it hurts the most. I'm hit with a sharp pain and pull my hoof away.

"Are you okay?" Asks Heart Storm looking more worried than ever.

"I think so." I say, truly not sure myself.

"That was some neat flying!" Congratulates Rainbow Dash as the mare approaches wearing a shiny gold medal. She hands me a silver medal which I take and slide down my neck.

"Thanks." I say solemnly. I spot the blue stallion with the metal wings wearing a bronze medal. I wonder how he was able to match speeds with me so easily.

**Sky Rocket: What!? You didn't even say my name!**

**Spencer: Don't worry, you'll have more important role soon. Review for more ponies!**


End file.
